


I <3 Rock N Roll

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Assholery, Getting Together, Hookups, M/M, Misogynistic Terms, Nursey POV, Pre-Canon, pre samwell, rich white people classism and racism, snobbery, then kind of canon compliant?, they start out underage but what happens at that age is ambiguous, use of fake IDs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey wasn’t sure why they needed to go all the way to Maine to find a club for this stupid team bonding sesh. But here they were, in Maine. One of the guys claimed it was easier to float fake IDs up here, but Nursey wasn’t really sure he believed that.If someone asked Nursey, he’d say he didn’t have a type. That he appreciated beauty in all its forms. Regardless of if that was true, when his gaze landed on the boy dancing near the jukebox, he was hooked. Jeans stretched tight over thick thighs and a nice ass, sleeves rolled up over strong forearms which led to capable looking hands.





	I <3 Rock N Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutoukka) for the beta.
> 
> First scene inspired by ["I love Rock n Roll" by Joan Jett.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpNw7jYkbVc)

Nursey wasn’t sure why they needed to go all the way to Maine to find a club for this stupid team bonding sesh. But here they were, in Maine. One of the guys claimed it was easier to float fake IDs up here, but Nursey wasn’t really sure he believed that. Whatever, the other seniors overruled him, so they were surrounded by a bunch of strangers that were older than them. 

He’d decided to just try to enjoy the admittedly not completely terrible music and the drink he was sipping, leaving his teammates to the dancing and wheeling that they’d immediately thrown themselves into. He was content to sit and sip for the moment, maybe he’d dance later. He enjoyed dancing. He enjoyed it less around the douchebros that made up most of the Andover Men’s Hockey team. So he sat and let his eyes scan over the crowd.

If someone asked Nursey, he’d say he didn’t have a type. That he appreciated beauty in all its forms. Regardless of if that was true, when his gaze landed on the boy dancing near the jukebox, he was hooked. Jeans stretched tight over thick thighs and a nice ass, sleeves rolled up over strong forearms which led to capable looking hands. The boy’s eyes were focused towards the ceiling, like he didn’t want to look the wrong way. 

Even though he was, to put it mildly, stupid hot, Nursey judged that they were probably about the same age. Nursey did a quick check of the area to make sure none of his teammates were around and sauntered over, leaning against the wall when he arrived. 

“Hey, there. What’s your name?” He flashed his brilliant smile. He knew it was brilliant because he sat for professional whitening sessions once a month.

The boy didn’t seem extremely impressed, glancing at him and then down his body and back up. “Doesn’t really matter, does it?”

Nursey was half sure it was a blow off until the boy reached out a hand behind him. Nursey wasted no time slipping in behind him to dance. The boy in front of him was not afraid to press back against him, for all his earlier wariness of who might be watching, and honestly, it was a lot. 

Maybe Nursey should have been embarrassed by how turned on he was getting, but he was a teenage boy and the guy he was dancing with was stupid hot. 

The boy turned around and leaned in close to his ear to whisper “Want to go back to my place? No one’s home, so we can be alone.”

Nursey didn’t even consider things like telling his teammates where he was going or that this guy might just be seducing virile young men to harvest their organs or something. No, his brain wasn’t involved in the decision making process at all. Later, he’d think proudly that the other boy’s brain hadn’t been involved much either since Nursey could have been an organ trafficker just as easily. 

Luckily, neither of them had plans for anything more illegal than sneaking into a club with a fake ID. And the guy was right, his house was empty. Which was good because as soon as they were through the front door, he was pressed up against said door with a hungry mouth on his. He didn’t need more invitation than that, wasting no time in sliding one hand into the boy’s hair and the other into his back pocket, pulling him close. 

After some indeterminate amount of time, Nursey was too busy to check how long, the guy pulled back. Nursey knew that he whimpered at the loss and his eyes fluttered open. Then he stumbled a bit as he was dragged down a hall, towards what turned out to be a bedroom. He was preoccupied with finally getting a good look at his hookup. Tall and muscular, the same height, which had made that door kiss extra nice, and ginger with freckles spotting over his exposed skin.

Nursey had a sudden need to see how far down the spots went, so he started pulling at buttons as he crowded back in for another kiss.

* * *

When he was dropped back off by the club, he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until he saw his teammates standing around the parking lot. 

“Hey, uh, drop me around the side, would you?” Nursey ducked his head as they drove past the group of Andover boys.

“Your boyfriend out there looking for you or something.” The words came out flat.

“Don’t have one of those. But my hockey team….” Nursey trailed off, sliding his gaze over to the other boy who seemed to soften a bit.

“Yeah. I get that. No homo, right?” He parked towards the back of the club, but kept his eyes focused out the window.

Nursey reached over and turned his face so that he could look at him one more time. “Nah. Full homo. Just gotta be on the DL a bit longer.” 

Nursey thought he caught a twitch of lips towards a smile, so he leaned in and pressed another kiss to it. “Thanks for showing me a good time.” Nursey took one more deep breath and then climbed out of the truck. 

It’s not like he could stay in Maine. It’s not like he even knew he guy. Didn’t even know his name. Whatever. It was a hookup and it was a good one.

He headed to the front car park. 

“There you are, Nurse!”

“Woo, Nursey! What were you doing behind the club in the dark? Slumming it with the locals? Don’t tell me you talked one of these penny bitches into giving you the ol sucky sucky.”

“She gonna be at confession tomorrow telling the priest about spreading her legs but she couldn’t help it ‘cuz she had the fever.”

“God, I hope you used protection, who knows what shit people up here have.”

“You find yourself a real nice baby mama?”

“Fuck man, I swear you smell like lobster.

“Everything smells like lobster, dumbass. It’s Maine.”

Nursey leaned his head towards his shoulder, hoping that his neck would pop and searched for his chill. He’d really like to teach these guys a lesson but that wouldn’t be helpful for a number of reasons that started with they were his ride back to Andover and ended with lawyers. 

He heard the sound of the old truck peeling out being him, kicking up gravel and he sighed, letting his shoulders drop. His team really knew how to ruin a night and his chances of coming back and hooking up again. 

Whatever. He’d known he’d never see the guy again.

* * *

He might have imagined seeing the guy again. Dreamt of it. Day dreamed about it. He didn't actually expect it to happen, and certainly not on the tour of Samwell. 

He’d been considering going over and saying something. But then the guy had looked around and said to another prospect, “I’m probably going to go to a state school. Someplace with fewer prep school kids.”

And ok. Nursey could take a hint and back off. And now he finally had a name to add to the memories. William Poindexter. Dex.

It’s not like he was completely hung up on the guy. Nursey was an attractive guy. He could wheel whenever and whoever he wanted. He just hadn’t felt much like wheeling. When he started at Samwell in the fall, he’d put Dex behind him. Just because he hadn’t had that kind of chemistry with anyone else didn’t mean he never would. It was chill.

* * *

Dex did not go to a state school. No, he went to Samwell. Nursey suspected it was just so that he could be a pain in Nursey’s ass. They clearly still had chemistry because it showed up on the ice whenever they stopped fighting for two seconds. Nursey couldn’t fault the coaches for pairing them together.

At first, he thought he’d finally found the cure for his stupid crush (who even forms a crush on a guy they knew for one day? Nursey, apparently) because Dex talked just like the guys from Andover. Misogyny mostly, some things that seemed suspiciously homophobic or racist. The Republican sticker nearly made Nursey walk away entirely. 

But, the thing was, after they had a yelling match about it, Dex would change. And Nursey thought back to the cab of his truck. _“Yeah. I get that. No homo, right?”_ Samwell was different from his old Andover team. The school was more liberal in general, and Shitty had never met a social justice cause he wouldn’t push his way to the front of. It’s why Nursey had selected it. 

But, maybe, if someone expected it to be like the average, or worse, hockey team. Well, maybe Nursey could give Dex a little bit of a benefit of the doubt.

It was for the team dynamic. It had nothing to do with his stupid hot face and stupid hot body. 

Things took a turn for the worse at that point. Because once Nursey stopped chirping to hurt, Dex started to argue only to challenge him. And if Nursey’s chirps became flirtation, then the way Dex rejected him left him confused and hopeful. Would he really never sing for Nursey? Or was it just a chirp?

He kept himself awake too many nights wondering about that. He came to a decision. It was time to Get Over Dex. It had been nearly a year since the night at the club. It was seriously time to move on. So he started considering his options.

They had a roadie that weekend that included an overnight hotel stay. They won, and more importantly, he and Dex played really good hockey. He’d even managed to get a goal with Dex on the assist. Spirits were high throughout the team at team dinner, but especially at the Frog booth. Watching Dex smile, watching him be truly happy in a way he rarely seemed to be, Nursey felt his stomach drop. 

He still had no rational excuse for the words that tumbled out of his mouth. “I was thinking of asking out Marq, from the swim team.”

He forced himself to relax and plaster a chill smile on his face. Just because he hadn’t actually come out to anyone on the team yet didn’t mean this was a big deal. Dex, at least, should already have figured out that he liked guys. Dex had seemed to dull after his statement, shoulders dropping and the fire in his eyes extinguishing.

Chowder recovered first. “I thought-nevermind. He’s hot. You guys would make a great couple.” 

Nursey smiled at Chowder. Chowder was right, after all. Dex snorted.

“Yeah. You’d be a matched pair. Wicked rich and wicked hot. As long as that’s all you’re looking for, he will not let you down.” 

And ok, he’d maybe wanted to make Dex a little jealous, but he had not expected this level of derision. Dex hadn’t acted like this towards Nursey in months. Even if Nursey’s mind was trying to replay the part where Dex called him hot.

Nursey opened his mouth to respond with something flippant and chill, but Dex wasn’t done.

“As long as you don’t mind truly awful use of the tongue and teeth, he’s a mighty fine catch.” Dex was leaning forward now and staring Nursey down. “See, guys like that can pick up whenever and whoever they want, so they skate by on looks and never learn any technique.”

Nursey wasn’t sure if Dex was trying to question his skills or if he actually knew how good Marq was with his tongue, but Nursey was definitely feeling defensive. “Chill, Poindexter. That’s not true. Us ‘wicked hot' guys definitely care about technique.”

He hadn’t thought that Dex could shut down any more, but he’d been wrong. “Then I guess it’s just a matter of not caring when you’re slumming it.” He suddenly pushed away from the table and stood. “I’m done.”

Nursey watched him walk away and then turned towards Chowder who was staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed. 

After several long seconds, Chowder blinked and closed his mouth. Then he promptly started pushing Nursey’s shoulder. “Go after him before it’s too late. Marq from the swim team? Seriously? I knew you couldn’t be serious but seriously?”

Nursey wanted to stay and explain that he was serious. That he was done with waiting on a white boy who was altogether more aggravating than he was worth. He just wasn’t sure he could make it sound like he meant it, because he wasn’t sure that he did. So he got up and followed Dex. 

He didn’t manage to catch Dex until he was back in their hotel room. And what kind of an escape plan was that? Going back to a room they were sharing. 

He actually caught Dex getting ready for bed, which is to say, shirtless. So he paused in the doorway, trying not to stare. His memories of tracing the freckles warring with his knowledge of team etiquette. He dragged his eyes back to Dex’s face and found him staring back. He expected to be told to get out, to be yelled at. Something. He was not expecting the resigned voice and slumped shoulders.

“You really had me going, you know. Twice. I thought, ‘damn, this wicked hot guy is actually interested in me? He could have wheeled anyone in this club, but he picked me.’ And I’m not a fucking idiot. I knew it was just a hookup. But I drop you off and it’s like you’re ashamed of me. And of course, you were slumming it. Penny bitch local.” 

Dex sat heavily on the end of one of the beds. “I’ve dealt with rich pricks before. I got over it. Wasn’t like I expected to find my soulmate in a dance club or some sappy shit. But when I got here. Fuck, it ticked me off. I couldn’t say anything out of line without you riding my case.” Dex looked up and Nursey felt like a butterfly pinned to cardboard.

“You didn’t say shit to those pricks though, did you? Should have realized then that meant you agreed with them.” Dex sniffed and wiped absently at his face. “But, fuck, you’re smart and funny. And I thought you were flirting with me and I thought, hell, maybe you weren’t just slumming it with me.” Dex snorted, but his voice was also starting to waver.

Nursey was stunned. He’d never seen this much emotion from Dex unless it was anger or annoyance.

“Wrong again.” Dex shrugged his shoulders. “So, this is a pity party for one, you should go back to hang out with the team.”

Nursey waited for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. Then he strode over to Dex and cradled his face in his hands, swiping at tears with his thumbs. “No one could be with you and think they’re slumming it. Damn, Poindexter. You’re fucking hot. I didn’t say shit to the pricks from Andover because it wouldn’t have changed anything and it wasn’t worth wasting my breath. You were never a waste and were always worth it.”

Dex hadn’t pulled away, which was a minor miracle. Nursey licked his lips. “Now, can I kiss you? Because a year ago I thought ‘fuck, that guy is stupid hot.’ and you know how monologues turn me on.”

Nursey waited for the slightest nod from Dex and then leaned into press their lips together, sliding his arms around Dex’s back as he sighed into it. Slowly, he pulled back and opened his eyes to take in the sight of Dex in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit on Tumblr to yell about this or any of my fics or just these hockey boys in general at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I intentionally cut off the "hookup" scene at the start so that it can be interpreted as a frisky, shirts off, make out session or whatever. But I tagged it for underage because it can definitely be interpreted as them doing pretty much anything you imagine, I guess.


End file.
